onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viola
Betrayal Because she betrayed the Donquixote Pirates and what she said in the latest chapter, I'm starting to wonder if we should still consider her a member. What do you guys think? 14:56, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Even if she was forced to join, that still counts as being a member. 14:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I think we shouldn't consider her a member anymore. 15:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) She hasn't stated that she's leaving the crew yet, so no. She's still a member until otherwise stated. 15:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) >_> she betrayed them, they found out and now they want to kill her, i thinks its safe to label her as a former member-- 22:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter. Leave it alone until further information is revealed. 22:19, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Gin, from Krieg's crew also somewhat betrayed them, we should just wait and leave her a member for now, the captain didn't even say anything about it yet. FirePit (talk) 00:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Rather than say former in the Donquioxte Pirates affiliation should it not say she defected. Magister Revelations (talk) 07:34, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Rename Shouldn't we rename this to Viola? 12:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) She has abandoned this name such as Kuro, Franky and Z. We should keep her as Violet. (Also a nice chance to say again that Zephyr should be renamed to Z too, there is already a similar discussion to his page, but none responded) K the AWC (talk) 13:07, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, this should be renamed. She hasn't stated that she has "abandoned" her real name. 13:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) She's gone by the name "Violet" for the last ten years. The page should only be renamed if/when she uses the name Viola in the present timeline (knowing Oda, she'll probably get a new infobox when that happens, like Riku did). 13:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC) People call her Violet, she was interoduced as Violet, we need more info to change her name in my opinion. We need to know how she reacts on the name Violet etc. I propose to wait without namechange. K the AWC (talk) 13:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :We do know that she is "currently" using Violet as her name but about the whole 'completely abandoning Viola' thing, we won't know for sure until the end of the arc. Therefore, I am in favor of waiting for more info. [[User:Adyniz|'Adyniz']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 14:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) If new info comes up then change it back. For now it should be "Viola" as that is her real name and it hasn't been stated that she abandoned it. 14:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) She's using it as a cover. Move the page. 15:24, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's exactly like the king's case. We didn't leave his name "Ricky", so we should not leave this "Violet" too. Move the page. I'll do it unless someone has a better reason not to. 15:40, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, the one other thing in the RAW that's convincing me to leave it as is that as far as I can tell it says she "changed her name to Violet" (“ヴィオレット”と名を'変えて'), which is different to merely assuming an alias. There's no indication that she's changed it back yet (I could be wrong, so feel free to correct me if CCC/Klobis says otherwise). 15:44, November 13, 2013 (UTC) The problem with the word "change" is depending on how it's used can indicate both permanence and flexibility. Unfortunately Violet falls between these two. 15:47, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't think the "people calls her by it" argument is solid, see Gloriosa. The only reason why we shouldn't be rename it Viola, is if she herself cast away that name (see Franky). And we don't know if she decided to ditch it completely, so renaming would be the safest bet right now. 16:01, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Person? How do we know Viola is a person and not something else like a town? 19:31, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I say we treat it like Jack and delete it until we know more. 19:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you "watch over" a town? 19:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I say its just a mistranslation of Violet. SeaTerror (talk) 19:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can staw, it means to protect it. I say we get rid of this till there's more info, it's not exactly a big page so it'll be easy to recreate. 19:37, October 29, 2013 (UTC) We can always write it in a neutral way without mentioning if it's a person or a town or what. 19:39, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Gender-neutral I could understand, but object-neutral? No. It's better off canned. I actually thought the same thing ST did when I read it. 19:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Here, i wrote a neutral version of it, if you find it satisfying, keep it. Else, delete it. 19:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Surname Wouldn't Viola's last name be Riku as she is revealed to be a former princess. She refers to Riku Dold III as father so wouldn't that mean her last name is also Riku. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 02:13, November 14, 2013 (UTC) We don't know if Riku is a surname for sure. Don't we? We are speaking for the Riku Family. Sounds like a surname to me. K the AWC (talk) 13:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Think we're waiting until a source actually refers to her as "Riku Viola", same as with Rebecca and Scarlett. Otherwise it would be considered a conjectural title. 13:36, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Couldn't have put it better myself. 14:49, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I cannot argue on it, even if it is ...slightly conjectural ^^ K the AWC (talk) 18:59, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Age Viola should be 29. In chapter 704, Rebecca says that Kyros was in the colisseum until 20 years ago. Chapter 742 shows Kyros meeting Viola and Scarlett a year later, when Viola was ten years old. This means that Viola was 13 years old when Rebecca was born and 29 years old in the current storyline.GrandDarkLord (talk) 01:56, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Where did this three year gap come from? Viola was 10 sixteen years ago. 02:07, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. Why are you assuming a three year gap? 02:08, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Just do the math. Kyros left the colosseum 20 years ago. He met Scarlett and Viola a year later. Rebecca is sixteen now. 20 - 1 - 16 = 3.GrandDarkLord (talk) 02:10, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Plus it's never stated that the flashback took place 16 years ago. It's just assumed because nobody ages noticeably between Scarlett and Kyros meeting and Rebecca's birth.GrandDarkLord (talk) 02:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ok so doflamingo took over ten years ago, so rebecca was 6. So they said rebecca was 10. But the thing Is I don't think that Kyros married Scarlet immediately, not to mention the gestation period. t's like this: Scarlet(16) meets Kyros(25) Viola (10)------> Scarlet and Kyros get married and have rebecca. The thing is we don't know how long it took them to meet and get married. So we can't really assume that Viola's 26, right?AsianInvasion711 (talk) 02:54, March 27, 2014 (UTC) As I said, she's 29. Kyros left the colosseum twenty years, and Viola was age 10 when he met her one year later.GrandDarkLord (talk) 03:15, March 27, 2014 (UTC) You have to remember that Kyros' existence was forgotten when he became a toy. So we don't know if Rebecca meant that's when he left the colosseum, or if that was the last anybody heard from him. 03:17, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Am I crazy or did we learn her age in the last SBS? 05:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC) First meeting Sevillana Singing So when I watched the first scene where Sanji sees Violet dancer, since I speak spanish I found a very cool detail. The men behind her singing say: "Dale! Ole! Ole! No tiene novio! Dale! Pata Negra! Dale! Ole Ole! Sevillana! Dale! Ole! Toma Toma! Ole!" Wich in turn translated to english becomes: "Give it! Yeah! Yeah! She doesn't have a boyfriend! Give it! Black Leg! Give it! Yeah Yeah! Sevillana (the type of dance)! Give it! Yeah! Give it Give it! Yeah!" The "She doesn't have a boyfriend" and "Black Leg" are obviously allusions of Sanji falling into her trap. Such level of detail is impressive I think we should add this to the trivia section (Also "Dale" (give it) refers more to putting more dedication into something. So in dancing it's like saying, yeah come on!) Grievous67 (talk) 14:25, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Viola's birthday Viola has two listed birthdays, one in January and one in April. On the list of birthdays on the official one piece website, her birthday is only listed on April 30th as seen here. Some birthdays get confirmed on this website rather than the volumes so I assume the birthdays on this site can be taken as fact, so I want to suggest removing January 30th from the birthday section of her page, but keep the fact in the trivia section Tabbycat270 (talk) 04:43, July 4, 2018 (UTC) I agree we can settle on April 30th if multiple sources have that Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:11, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Neither SBS volumes even mention her birthday. Volume 81 doesn't even mention her at all. The only mention of her in 83 was about her and Doflamingo. SeaTerror (talk) 17:02, July 4, 2018 (UTC) In Vol 83 is the first question in page 190 and in 81 it's in page 100. The page doesn't have images on Vol 81's SBS so you need to look in the volume. I'll add images when I have some time. Rhavkin (talk) 19:20, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Done. Now, Volume 81 was published in Japan on April 4th 2016 where it says her birthday is April 30, Volume 83 was published in Japan on November 4th 2016 where it says its January 30, and finally, One Piece Magazine Vol.3 was published in Japan on September 1st 2017. It seem like Oda changed his mind and then changed it back, so April should be the right date. On that note, Fukuro and X Drake also have dual birth dates, both have one from an SBS and one from a databook. The site from above list the SBS date so can we remove the other one or place in the trivia section on all three of them? Rhavkin (talk) 13:36, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :And I checked and the One Piece Magazine list their SBS dates as well. I don't think this needs to be discussed case by case on each character talk page so what we decide here might be apply to all of them and to any future occurrences. Rhavkin (talk) 14:14, July 9, 2018 (UTC) SBS take priority over databooks. SeaTerror (talk) 19:37, July 9, 2018 (UTC)